This invention relates generally to sensing virtual ground flash memory arrays.
In virtual ground flash memory arrays, sneak currents may occur during sensing. Each input/output group of columns of cells to be sensed may be coupled to a different sense amplifier so that it is possible to sense cells within different groups at the same time. Two cells, one in each input/output group of columns may be sensed as a pair. As a result, sneak currents may result between activated, adjacent input/output groups. These sneak currents may result in excessive power dissipation and/or sensing errors.
Thus, there is a need for ways to reduce sneak currents.